Another Ueki's ending
by SUPPABERU
Summary: I don't know what i must write here. enjoy!


"Uekiii

"Uekiii!! A hundred or even a thousand years, I will-definitely wait for you! And I'll never forget you, so promise, come back!" a girl with green hair shouted with tears in her cheek.

She could do nothing.

She has just remembered her best friend-her beloved friend. And he decided to stay here to complete the return of those memories.

Slowly, the girl's sight fade to white-soft frame, with a smiling face of the green-haired boy, caused of her tears. Until it was completely white..

A year later…

While the green-haired girl was waiting for her friends on the bench in the park, she was thinking _What does he do right now? Does he eat enough? _ Then she remembered when she saw him for the last time.

"Ai-chaan! Sorry, to keep you waiting so long. Sano lost his map to the onsen," said the girl with her tied-pink-hair.

Then Ai suddenly woke up from her daydreaming and stood up to greet her friends.

"Oh, that's fine Rinko-chan. So, could you find the map, Sano-kun?" asked Mori to the boy with towel on his head next to Rinko.

"Yeah, no problem," Sano showed the map to Ai with smiled face.

There were also Hideyoshi, Haiji, and Sora.

And then, they got the plane to the onsen A/N: In this story, Ai didn't forget to bring the tickets. Ahaha XD.

Ai seemed dampish during the trip. Her eyes were looking to her friends' face, but her sight like flying to the other world.

Her friends pulled a long face to Ai. They could understand what Ai's feeling since Ueki decided to stay in that world.

They had the trip to the onsen for a month. After that, they took the first flight to go home.

In the plane..

"Ai-chan, are you ok? You looked down during our trip. What happened, dear? You can tell me if you want," Rinko, who sat next to Ai worried about her condition.

"Rinko-chan.." Ai replied.

"I want to see Ueki. I miss him so much. Why must be him to stay in that world? That's no fair!" her eyes started to glistening.

"Ai-chan.." Rinko hugged her friend, so she could cried complacently.

"Ueki, what was he thinking that he could leave you like this. Ueki moron!" Rinko started to calm her crying friend.

Ai's only cried to think about Ueki.

After a few minutes, Rinko said to the girl who hugged her so tight,

"Ai-chan, I know it's hard for you, but--if you continue to be like this, you can hurt your self. And I and the others don't want too see you like this. There are many guys to be loved by you, so, forget about Ueki."

"I was trying my best to forget Ueki all of this time, but. . I don't know why, I can't! I don't know how to forget him."

Ai started to calm down after she said that sentence to Rinko.

But, her expression didn't say so.

When the plane arrived, Ai said to her friends that she was okay and they didn't need to worry about her, Ai said with gloomy face but tried to keep smiling.

Ai left the airport herself with taxi. On her way home, when her mind was blank, she saw him. Someone who always in her mind. Someone who couldn't leave her mind. In the street, wore uniform and walked slowly, very slowly.

Ai's eyes widened.

She stopped the taxi and with her luggage, she ran-ran to found him, her loved one with worried in her face. She ran through the crowded street, gasped.

She stopped for a moment, looked around, but she couldn't find him. She's sweating, gasping, and her eyes felt so wet.

But, in that moment, a green-haired boy was looked near a gang.

Ai wiped off her tears with her palm and ran again to catch him.

She swore at the moment that if she got him, she will yell loudly to him because of making her like this.

Ai followed the boy went to the gang. But when she turned, the boy has gone..

Ai felt.. so- indescribable. She didn't even know what her feeling was that time.

Ai fell down on her knees, and her hand couldn't hold her luggage anymore. Her tears came out easily that evening.

"Ueki.."

Two years later…

_God, this is my last year in high school. I hope I can do things better in college. So, please, give me courage to bear all of problems in the future. Amen.._ a pony-tailed girl with her glasses was staring to the clouds, prayed for a better life and then smiling to them.

"Ai! Come on! We're gonna be late to the ceremony! This is our last year in high school, don't we? And I don't wanna miss it!" Ai's new friend, Akari shouted to Ai.

"Okay Akari-chan! I'm coming,"

Yeah, Ai's life was better since she realized that she must take anything on the line. She must go on. Whatever it takes. But, she'll never forget Ueki. _I promised._

At last, they arrived at the school gate on time.

Suddenly, Ai stopped laughing and stared to a person near the gate. He was attracted to her.

"Hei, Ai. Long time no see yeah!"

He said like nothing was happened.

Ueki approached Ai, who seems so what-is-this looks.

And Ai just stood there, looked to the smiling face in front of her.

"BAKAA!!"

"What are you talking about, hah? You came here just to say that?? What's on the earth now? You—" Ai stopped yelled when Ueki hugged her waist.

"I'm home, Mori"

Ai couldn't say anything that time, but finally, with satisfied face, she said,

"Yeah, I know, baka. Welcome home," Ai's eyes became wet and she replied his hugged.


End file.
